mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edson Barboza vs. Bobby Green
The first round began and they touched gloves. Green landed a right. Barboza landed a hard body kick, Green caught it for a single but Barboza stood back up. Green landed a jab. 4:00. Barboza landed a leg kick. And jabbed the body. Crowd chanting Bobby. Barboza landed a big three punch combo to the body and a jab and another jab to the body and a body kick. 3:00. Green landed a right. Barboza landed a body kick. Barboza landed a leg kick and a right to the body left hook combo. Green brushed his shoulder off and ate a big leg kick. Barboza landed a right. Double jab right. And a leg kick. Green trash talking. 2:00. Barboza landed a counter left. And an inside kick. Barboza landed a leg kick. 1:00. Green landed a leg kick. Green landed a body kick. Green landed a jab and a left. 30. Nice head movement. Barboza landed a leg kick. 15. Green missed a flying knee, R1 ends, 10-9 Barboza I'd say. R2 began. Green slipping jabs. Green seems frustrated. Barboza landed a high kick, Green waved it off, ate a one-two and a leg kick. Barboza missed a spinning back kick. Mouse under Green's left eye. Barboza hurt him with a counter overhand right, dropped him with a wheel kick, 4:00 as Green stood, crowd roars. Barboza missed a high kick and landed a leg kick. Green landed a jab and ate a leg kick. Barboza landed a double jab. Barboza landed a counter right. And a leg kick. 3:00. Green landed a flying knee. Hell of a chin on Green too. Green landed a left, tried a spinning back fist. Green landed a jab. Green landed a left and a leg kick. He checked a leg kick. Barboza cut on the forehead. 2:00. Barboza landed a hard left and a right. Green is pissed. Barboza landed a leg kick. Barboza landed a leg kick and that one hurt. 1:00. Green tried another flying knee, hit the body, landed a leg kick. Green landed a left. 35. Green landed a leg kick. 15. Barboza landed a leg kick and stuffed a single. R2 ends, 10-9 Barboza. Green's corner wants him to get it out of a kickboxing fight like it has been for two rounds. Barboza's corner told him to watch for flying knees. R3 began and they touched both gloves together. Green checked a leg kick. Barboza landed a big counter right. Green landed a left. 4:00. Barboza landed a high kick. And a flush right. His right eye is swelling though, Barboza's. Green landed a right jab. Barboza landed a hard left. 3:00. Green's a tough motherfucker. Barboza's eye is quite bloody. He's circling away now. Green is frustrated. Green tried a flying knee missing. Nice exchange. Green blocked a high kick. Barboza landed a leg kick. 2:00. Green landed a left. Green landed another left. Barboza landed a jab. Green landed a left. Barboza landed a spinning kick to the leg. 1:00. Green walking him down. Barboza circling away.. Green landsa left. Green landed a right hook and a left uppercut. 30. Barboza landed a counter body kick and staggered briefly. 15. Barboza landed a high kick, raised his arms, Green was pissed, missed a jumping knee. R3 ends, 10-9 Barboza, damn. 30-27 Barboza IMO. Yep UD. They shook hands and hugged respectfully, good to see.